


You think you're so special

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleix beats Pol up, and has to live with the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He won’t get away with it Pol, trust me.” Several hours after the 125 race has finished, Aleix is still fuming over the last lap incident between Pol and Iannone, where Pol was set too win and Iannone took him out, with a last corner boneheaded move, head butted him, then called him disgusting.

“Don’t worry about it Aleix, he’s not worth it and nothing you can say or do will change what happened.” Pol is lying on the sofa watching tv, well the tv is on but he isn’t really giving it his full attention partly because it’s all in Italian and he doesn’t understand a word that’s being said and partly because his heart isn’t in it, while Aleix walks up and down the room restlessly, if he could, he would be breathing fire he is that angry. Aleix glares at Pol as he continues pacing.

“That’s your problem Pol; you’re too nice and tolerant of these morons. If it was up to you the whole world would be one big party, no one would fall out or even disagree. It’s about time you grew the hell up and got angry! Because you will never get on in life if you continue being so nice and sweet.” Pol tries to defend himself but Aleix is not listening. “You’re pathetic; you should have hit him back instead of just taking it. Pathetic, and you will never be world champion with that attitude.”

Pol looks at Aleix with a hurt look on his face. He hates it when Aleix gets like this, like being aggressive and cruel is the only way to go racing, “at least I have won a race, you have never even got on the podium, so that aggressive attitude of yours has got you nowhere.”

Pol gets to his feet and heads for the door, Aleix moves to block his exit. “That was out of order, you know the only reason I haven’t won anything is down to the machinery, I am ten times the rider you will ever be, you are too small, wiry and Andrea was right; disgusting.”

Pol just wants to get out of there before things get worse, but Aleix isn’t going to make it easy for him, and he knows how much Aleix will regret this conversation when he has calmed down. “You think you are so special Pol, well news flash, you’re just an average rider on a good bike. If we were too switch teams I would be winning the world championship by now and you would have been sacked. The only reason you got into the 125 championship in 2006 was because you are my brother. No other reason.”

Anger is beginning to rise in Pol, how dare he? Pol knows he has worked really hard to get to where he is, it’s not his fault he has a decent bike and can challenge for race wins. It is not all down to luck, he knows that. As for Aleix being the only reason why he got a ride, bullshit, he got the ride on merit. He wishes for a few seconds that he could tell Aleix that, but there’s little point as he knows Aleix won’t listen. He reaches out and pushes him, and that’s the push Aleix needs to really lose it.

The first punch gets Pol in the chest, and he doubles up in pain. Two more and Pol’s on the ground, Aleix starts to kick him in the ribs as Pol just lies completely still, too scared to move. Aleix is screaming now “I’m the one in MotoGP, I’m the one people like, I’m the one who will come out on top, you’re nothing, nothing without me. You will never ever get out from my shadow” he aims a kick into Pols stomach with each syllable.

“Please stop” Pol begs Aleix, voice barely above a whisper as the pain starts to get unbearable, “I’m sorry, please Aleix”. Aleix aims one last kick straight into Pols face, who finally loses consciousness.  
“If anyone asks, as if they would bother maggot, you got the bruises in the crash” Aleix says before heading to bed, stamping on Pols hand as he walks past, leaving him lying on the floor.

Several hours later Pol wakes up. It’s cold and dark and for a moment he doesn’t remember why he is lying on the floor, and then it all comes flooding back to him. Pain shoots through his whole body when he tries to move, slowly he gets to his feet and goes back to his own hotel room. Standing in front of the mirror he pulls his shirt off, most of his chest is covered in horrible looking purple bruising, he slowly runs his fingers over his stomach but the pain is horrendous. Even breathing hurts as he heads for the bed, crawling under the covers and falling asleep is easier than he thought it would be. Exhausted and hurting he falls into a deep sleep.


	2. I'm so sorry Pol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleix bitterly regrets what he has done, but how can he make it up to Pol?

The following morning Aleix wakes up, memories from last night are flying through his head, and he feels terrible. He loves Pol, and has no idea where last nights anger came from, all he knows is that he hurt Pol. The one thing he never wanted to do was hurt his innocent, sweet little brother and for what? Getting out of bed he picks his phone up, opens a new text and starts typing.

New message: Pol, are you awake? I am so sorry, please forgive me. But he doesn’t send it. He can’t send it. Trying again and again but nothing sounds right.

Finally he decides to go and see him. After he has showered, had coffee and changed his clothes 5 times, he has no more outfit changes or reasons to procrastinate. He walks slowly down the corridor, almost chickening out and turning back three times, but finally he makes it. Taking a deep breath he knocks on Pols hotel room door. Nothing. No answer. Panic surges through him, as all the horrible scenarios play out in front of him; Pols in the hospital, he’s at the police station, or even worse he’s telling their parents. He knocks again but louder, and he keeps knocking until he hears movement from the other side.

Finally Pol opens the door, he looks awful, there’s a bruise on his cheek and dark circles under his eyes. The look he gives Aleix is one of pure terror, which breaks Aleixs heart more than the sight of Pols face. He can’t help it, he starts crying, really crying.

“Ca-ca-can I come in?” Pol steps back to let him pass but doesn’t speak. Aleix enters the room and sits down on Pols bed. “Pol”, Aleix begins, “I’m so sorry”. There’s an uncomfortable silence between them, “please Pol, you have to forgive me, what happened last night was awful but I am so so sorry. I will never let it happen again. I didn’t mean what I said; you’re the best brother I could ever ask for. When you won in Indianapolis I was happier for you than I would have been if it had been me winning.” Pol just stares at him, not saying a word. “Please Pol, say something.”

“What can I say though Aleix? That everything is going to be ok? I will get over it, and we will just go on with our lives and forget this ever happened? Well it did happen Aleix, you hurt me, really hurt me. I am sorry Aleix but I don’t think I can forgive this.” Pol starts to remove his t-shirt, Aleix gasps when he sees the state of Pols chest, the foot shaped marks across his ribs, the horrible blackened bruising covering most of his stomach.

Aleix sighs, “come with me please Pol I am taking you to the hospital, and if anyone asks how you got those injuries, I am telling them the truth”. Pol looks at him “but if you do, you could go to jail, I don’t want that, please don’t do that Aleix, I don’t want to lose you”. “But I need to be punished for what I did to you, I deserve to go to jail”. For the first time since Pol opened the door he smiles, “oh you’re going to be punished Aleix, but you aren’t going to jail”.  
They leave the hotel room together, and get into Aleixs hire car. Pol needs help putting his seat belt on, but eventually they reach the hospital.

The doctors are horrified at the state of Pols upper body and clearly don’t believe his “I fell down the stairs” story, but after a thorough examination and some X-rays he is diagnosed with two cracked ribs and some serious internal bruising. The hospital give him some very powerful painkillers and him too rest for a few weeks.

They don’t speak on the journey back, and when they reach the hotel it’s time to pack and head home. Aleix packs Pols things first while his little brother lies on the bed and watches.

The short flight back to Barcelona is horrible for Pol and he flinches every time the plane hits turbulence as he bounces up and down in the seat, making Aleix feel even worse about everything. Arriving at the airport, they are met by their dad who is not surprised by Aleix carrying Pols luggage, but is by the mark on Pols face. “It’s ok Dad, I fell down the stairs at the hotel. I will be fine”, Pol hates lying to people, but sometimes it’s just easier. He just wished he knew which lie he felt worse about; that he fell down the stairs, or that he will be fine.

Their dad accepts Pols story, but they all know he doesn’t really believe it. “So where too first?” He asks, loving the opportunity to play taxi for his children again. “Aleix’, I am staying there for a bit, the doctors told me to rest for a few weeks and I know Aleix likes to look after me”. This is news to Aleix but he doesn’t say anything, this is his big chance to earn Pols forgiveness and he is determined to not mess it up.

Later on that night, after they have eaten Aleix is helping Pol to bed when he remembers what Pol said about him being punished. “Pol, earlier you said I wouldn’t be going to jail but I was going to be punished…” “Yeah, I know I did”. “What did you mean by that?” Pol grins at him, “well that’s for me to decide isn’t it, now fetch me a glass of water and I will see you in the morning”

Wondering what Pol has planned frightens Aleix, as he pours Pols drink. Going back into the room he sees that Pol has already fallen asleep, so he puts the drink down and heads towards his own room, seriously worried about what Pol was planning…


	3. Revenge is a dish best served by Colin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleix is finally punished for his assault on Pol

Finally the season has finished, Pol finished the season so strongly with another race win in Estoril, fourth in Phillip Island and third at both Sepang and Valencia, which helps him finish fourth overall for his best championship position so far, just five points off Nico Terol in third. Aleix is really proud of the way Pol dealt with everything that was thrown at him over the last three months, but he knows deep down that Pol hasn’t truly forgiven him for the attack, just like he hasn’t forgiven himself.

The punishment Pol promised Aleix didn’t materialise, and Aleix believes Pol has forgotten all about it, after all he was on some pretty powerful pain medication when they made the deal to spare Aleix from going to jail. The first two weeks were pretty uncomfortable, with Pol still in a lot of pain and Aleix waiting on him constantly. Not that Aleix minded, he needed to feel used, he needed to be bossed about, told what to do, but Pol was better now and he didn’t need him anymore.

Aleix realises that everything between them has changed, he misses the way Pol would show up unannounced on his doorstep, eat all his food, leave his dirty dishes on the sofa, take Aleix for granted. At the time he would get really annoyed with him, now he would pay Pol to hang out at his and make a mess. So he is more than surprised when the Sunday after Valencia Pol texts him to see if he is at home. Delighted Aleix texts back “yes” straight away. Less than ten minutes later Pol arrives, but he is not alone.

“Hi Pol” Aleix greets him with a big smile on his face, then he realises Colin Edwards is there too. “Oh, hi Colin, what are you doing here?.” Not that he isn’t happy to see Colin, he likes Colin a lot and has a lot of respect for him, but he can’t deny being puzzled as to why Colin is there. “I heard a rumour that a few months ago you did something so despicable you are lucky you are still a free man and not rotting in a prison cell somewhere.”

Aleix is relieved that someone knows his big secret, that Pol hasn’t been alone in his ordeal. “When did you find out?”, Aleix asks as they walk into the living room. Colin puts the bag he is carrying down on the coffee table. “At Estoril, I found Pol examining his injuries, and asked him how it happened. He tried to defend you and say he fell down the stairs, but I didn’t buy it. you don’t fall down the stairs and have your ribs land on someones foot by accident”. Pol sits down on the sofa and kicks his shoes off. “When he finally broke down and told me the truth, I wanted to storm into your garage and rip your head off” Colin continues, “Pol talked me out if it, told me making a big scene in public would make things worse. So I waited until Pol was ready, and here I am”.

Aleix can’t help feeling afraid of what was going to happen next, even though he knows how much he deserves it. Colin sits in the chair with Aleix standing in front of him. “let’s start with the basics Aleix, tell me what you did wrong.” Aleix isn’t expecting to have to describe the incident and bringing back the horrible memories of that night make him want to cry, he can’t look at Colin while he talks through the terrible beating he gave Pol. Colin knows from listening to Aleix that he is feeling a tremendous amount of guilt over it all, and realises that Aleix would probably felt better if he had been sent to jail and punished properly, but he doesn’t feel sorry for him, Aleix deserves to feel guilty.

“Okay Aleix, here’s how this is going to work, you will do everything I ask of you as soon as I ask it. Any hesitation, no matter how slight and the punishment gets worse. So you can start by removing your clothes, all of them.” Aleix blinks but does as he is told. “Come here”. Aleix obeys him instantly and finds himself being drawn across Colins lap. “You don’t speak, beg me to stop, or make any attempts to escape. you can cry, but that’s it, understood?” Aleix just nods. Colin looks over at Pol who is sitting completely still, just watching. “ready?” Colin silently mouths to him and Pol nods.

Colin begins with a few gentle slaps to each side of Aleix’ arse, just to get Aleix used to the feeling. As the intensity increases so do Aleix’ tears. After about 15 minutes he can’t help but struggle against Colins hold on him, despite knowing it is against the rules, which angers Colin, who stops spanking. “WHAT DID I SAY??” Colin shouts at him. “no-no-not to try t-t-to escape” Aleix mutters almost incomprehensible through his tears. “Get up”, Aleix gets to his feet, his face is soaking with tears and almost as red as his arse. “Go and stand in the corner with your hands on your head, until you are ready to take your punishment like a man”. Chest heaving while he tries to stop himself from crying, Aleix walks to the corner Colin pointed to and puts his hands on his head.

After five minutes Aleix can feel his arms start to get really tired, and he starts to wonder how much longer Colin is going to leave him there. Finally Colins calls him back, “are you ready to behave now Aleix?” Aleix remembering the rule about him not being allowed to speak, just nods. He finds himself back over Colins lap being spanked again. Somehow the slaps get harder and harder even though Colins hand is beginning to sting with the pain of it. Twenty minutes later Colin stops, Aleix is lying as still as possible, moaning as quietly as he can, but he’s not crying anymore. “Back to your corner Aleix, Pol and I are going to have some lunch, then we are going to get to the main part of your punishment.” Aleix breaks into renewed sobs as he foolishly believed that this was his punishment and not just the warm up act.

Pol orders the pizza while Colin makes coffee, they sit and discuss everything apart from what’s happened, Colin listens to Pol talk about his season, his beloved football team, his plans for the winter, everything to avoid it going silent.

Over in his corner Aleix is really struggling to keep his arms up, and finally he can’t bear it anymore and drops them. Colin, furious at Aleix’ disobedience walks over to him and slaps him; hard. “Hands back on your head, now, unless you want another spanking.” Aleix puts his hands back, knowing how much another spanking would hurt his already stinging backside, and not wanting to experience it. “Good, now keep them there while I finish my coffee”.

Pizza eaten, coffee drunk and the lunch break is over. Colin takes a thick leather strap out of his bag. “Okay Aleix, break time is over now, come over here, and lie on your stomach on the sofa.” Aleix wondering what Colin is going to do now turns round and sees the strap. “No, no please no.” Colin sighs, “four words I didn’t give you permission to speak, think that’s four extra lashes, so twelve instead of eight. And before you even think about protesting, remember this”. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows him a picture of Pols chest taken just after the incident. Seeing it, all the fight goes out of him and he collapses on to the sofa.

Colin makes it quick, whipping the strap down across Aleix’ arse, not giving him time to react. He’s making it quick for Pols sake, he knows Pol won’t be enjoying this anymore than Aleix is. After the full twelve lashes Aleix is bawling his heart out, and he barely hears Colin telling him that it is finally over and he can get himself dressed. He does so, slowly, painfully slowly.

He looks at Pol, who is standing with his arms open and he throws himself into them and sobs on his shoulder. “I’m s-s-sorry Pol. I am so sorry”. Pol holds Aleix close to him, he can feel his t-shirt already getting wet with Aleix’ tears. “It’s ok, it really is all over now. Now we can truly get on with our lives.” Pol speaks directly to Aleix for the first time since he arrived.

Aleix turns to look at Colin, “I just want to say thank you, not just for today, but for looking after him for me. That should have been my job, and I let him down. Trust me Colin, this will never ever happen again.” Colin pulls them both in for a hug, “I know it won’t Aleix, you get yourself into this situation again, and it is straight to jail, no more second chances.”

Hours later, Aleix goes to bed, and for the first time since the Misano weekend sleeps peacefully, knowing he has finally made the right steps in mending his relationship with his amazing little brother.


End file.
